


Losing the Shyness

by Trinity7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity7/pseuds/Trinity7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico loses the shyness to his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing the Shyness

Losing The Shyness  
He was a little shy at first. An awkward grin that was cute as hell, that reminded me of him when he was a kid, and made me marvel at how much he’d grown. A man now, really. I just leaned back, smiled, and watched him, patient yet expectant. Our eyes locked, and he smiled back, the embarrassed flush fading from his cheeks, as he began, slowly, to undress for me. Showing me just how much of a man he;d become. I had some idea, but seeing him displaying himself, revealing himself to me in this way, damn - it was one of the most powerfully erotic things I’d ever experienced.

First, peeling up the loose shirt, showing me the hard, defined musculature of his stomach. Then, cheekily parting the fly of his sleep pants, showing me… holy shit… a man’s cock. Thick, uncut, and hardening steadily under my proud, entranced gaze. Slipping the shirt off his muscled torso, his skin creamy and smooth over the solid plates of his perfect young man’s body.

 

By now, that impressive cock of his was too hard to contain in his loose pants, so he proudly let it out through the fly, showing me the girth, the subtle curve, the way the skin retracted from the fat head of it. A truly mouthwatering cock, and it made me oddly proud to know how many people he would please - shit, probably already had pleased, god knows I’d stroked a number of loads out of my own cock imagining that - with that fine piece of flesh. Seeing my reaction to it, to him, his shy smile turned into a half-smirk, justifiably proud of his body, his cock, his erotic youthful power, and slowly, teasingly, he began pushing the pants down his hard-muscled thighs. I’d never been harder in my life, and I spread my own thick thighs to show him the size of my cock bulge. He stared at it, caught up in his own thoughts and fantasies, then slowly stood upright, turning to show me the glorious view of his backside. 

It was all I could do not to fall to my knees and attack the muscular contours, the big, rounded curves of his powerful young ass, with my lips and tongue. I gripped the arms of my chair to hold myself in place, watching him slowly switch his hips back and forth, making each glute dimple deeply, creamily, the deep cleft between promising even more. As the pants dropped to the floor with a soft rustle, he stepped out of them, causing his ass to move in a different, even more enticing way, and I couldn’t stifle the low, deep moan in my throat. He smiled over his shoulder at me, and in that young man’s face, with the sexy graze of stubble along his chin, I saw the face of the boy I’d raised and loved so long. And now, a whole different level of love awaited.  
“What do you think, Dad?” he asked, his voice husky with desire.  
“I think you’d better get over here, son,” I growled with a playful grin, reaching down to unzip my straining fly.


End file.
